


Tattoos and Love (Buds and Triangles)

by vinndetta



Series: Yandere Simulator: TattooVerse [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: #hell to the yeah, AU!Tattoos, Actor!AU, Actor!Ayano, Actor!Budo, Actor!Kokona, Author!Oka, Author!Yui, Camera Operator!Shin, F/F, F/M, Lots of gay ships, Love Tattoos, M/M, Makeup Artist! Musume, Other, Saki and Yui are Dan and Phil, Tattoo AU, Well - Freeform, YouTuber!Yui, Youtuber!Saki, coffee shop!AU, do i know?, how do you even tag, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk anymore, is ayano yandere you ask, kind of, lots of lgbta things in here, no, no i don't fucking know, rated F for fuck my life, rated G for hella Gay, well actually taro works at a coffee shop, who knows - Freeform, would that be a Coffee Shop!AU?, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you're not together?" Kokona inquired.</p><p>Saki laughed. "I'm afraid I don't swing that way."</p><p>Or</p><p>The story in which Saki somehow "catches the love of everyone she admires", or at least that's what Yui said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: a budding flower in bloom (mixed with a spiral of triangles)
> 
> Ship: Saki x Kokona (Sakona), Onesided!Ayano x Taro (Tayano), Yui x Musume (Yusume), Budo x Shin (Sudo), Ayano x Oka (Ayoka), Past!Saki x Yui (Yuki)
> 
> Characters: Actor!Kokona Haruka, Fan!Saki Miyu, Actor!Ayano Aishi, Fan!Taro Yamada, Actor!Budo Masuta, CameraOperator!Shin Higaku, Author!Yui Rio, MakeupArtist!Musume Ronshaku, Director!Osana, Author!Oka Ruto
> 
> Genre: Humor/Romance
> 
> prompt:
> 
> au where everyone is born with a very unique tattoo on their ankle, nobody else in the world has that tattoo.
> 
> every time you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere else on your body. (not necessarily soulmates, just who you fall in love with.) 
> 
> a new tattoo appearing on a celebrity’s body in new photos and a very lucky fan (who had recently met the celebrity) realizing that it’s their tattoo. 
> 
> Source: http://thegeminisage.tumblr.com/post/134476821499

"Saki, I'm home!"

"Stop making us sound so domestic!" Saki yelled back at Yui, chuckling. Saki heard the door close. She was working on editing her latest video for YouTube: the Undertale playthrough for SakiandYuiGAMES. Yui had just come back from probably playing Pokemon Go. Saki only hoped that she had some recordings to show their fans.

They wouldn't consider themselves Pewdiepie-famous, but they had a couple million subscribers and lots of fans. Saki loved doing this. She loved being able to entertain their fans while having fun doing whatever Saki and Yui were doing that day.

"This sounds incredibly stupid, but I've only caught like two Pokemon." Yui walked in with a 'are-you-serious' face. "Do I really suck that bad?"

Saki sighed. "I told you, I'm the video game freak, not you."

Yui shrugged. "Hey, but at least I caught a Pikachu."

"Huh." Saki looked up. "Wait, what?"

Yui smiled. "Yep, somehow I got a Pikachu."

"And you said you sucked!"

"I guess not that badly."

-

Saki and Yui were sitting at the table in the kitchen. They were eating cereal. Saki didn't mind eating cereal for dinner at all. She figured that she better eat her cereal before Yui comes over to eat her cereal.

"Hey, Saki." Yui suddenly faced her with a serious face.

Saki tilted her head with a mouth full of cereal.

"So... do you know what day tomorrow is?"

Saki gulped down the cereal.

"Er... your birthday?"

"No." Oh wait, Yui's birthday was in November.

"It's an important date?"

Yui sighed and massaged her temples in annoyance. "Yes."

"I honestly have no idea." Saki put another mouthful of cereal in her mouth.

"How in the world can you forget your own birthday, Saki?"

Saki chewed on her cereal and nodded. That's right. That's tomorrow. She had 100% forgotten that it was even coming up. She was pretty busy, making YouTube videos.

"So I got you something. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow, but why not today..." Yui trailed off with a grin on her face.

Saki gaped at Yui. Saki didn't expect a present. Saki always insisted that every day is a gift, living with Yui. Saki was originally somewhat of a fangirl of Yui, and they even tried to hit it off. Both of them had each other's tattoos, a sign that they had once been in love with each other. But it didn't really work out, but they were still so close and Saki was so happy to be hanging out with her used-to-be 'YouTube' senpai.

Yui took out an envelope she was sitting on and gave it to Saki. Saki looked at the front.

"... the bill?"

Yui burst out laughing and Saki glared at Yui.

"I was kidding!! Open it, Saki!"

Saki opened the envelope slowly, wary to see what was in there. Oka had always told Saki that Yui was a prankster back in high school. Saki did not need a prank that was posed as a 'birthday present.'

Saki pulled out the two tickets inside.

"What's this?"

"Oh my god. Just look at it." Yui starting eating her cereal.

Saki read it out loud: "VIP ticket to see Kokona Haruka at her show in Tokyo."

Saki gaped. Kokona Haruka was her idol. She grew up mother-less in a financial hardship, and now, she was a YouTuber, actor, and comedian! Yui truly knew her: Saki had always wanted to go see Kokona. Kokona was her favorite comedian, and now she was starting a show that she might take all around the world! The date - Feburary 25 - was going to be the first show, and these VIP tickets meant she could go backstage and meet her!

"Oh my god!!" Saki jumped up into the air and whooped with excitement. Yui grinned as Saki expressed her happiness. Saki knew that deep down, Yui really cared for her and wanted her to be happy. Saki knew that these VIP tickets must have cost so much money, but Yui had bought them for her anyway.

"Shh... there's neighbors, you know?"

Saki, at Yui's voice, turned around and hugged Yui, seemingly not hearing what Yui was saying.

"Thank you so, so much! It's going to be so fun seeing Kokona together!"

Yui coughed and winced. Saki, noticing this, stepped back from her hug.

"I'm not going to be able to go. I have to take a visit to go see Oka in Nagano that week."

Saki paused. That was right. Yui was going to be gone. The dates had coincided with each other in a twist of bad luck. Saki was going to be alone. How terrifying.

Saki hugged Yui anyway. "I'll be okay. I'll see if someone will go with me. Thank you so much for these." Yui really had outdone herself this time. Sure, Saki couldn't go see Kokona with her aromate, but her aromate had gotten something so special and important to her.

"Thank you so much, Yui!"

"You're welcome, you nerd."

-

Yui was busy responding to comments on their YouTube videos on her bed. Saki was in her own bedroom, trying to see who would want to go to see Kokona. She even made a list of all her friends.

Koharu  
Mei  
Mina  
Yuna  
Midori  
Mai  
Pippi  
Ryuto  
Sakura  
Sakyu  
Inkyu  
Haruto  
Hayato

She immediately crossed off Pippi and Ryuto. She only had two tickets and didn't want to bring one without the other. She also crossed off Sakyu and Inkyu for the same reasons.

She ended up crossing off Haruto and Hayato, as they had lost contact years ago, and she had absolutely no idea where they were.

So what she had now was:

Koharu  
Mei  
Mina  
Yuna  
Midori  
Mai  
~~Pippi~~  
~~Ryuto~~  
Sakura  
~~Sakyu~~  
~~Inkyu~~  
~~Haruto~~  
~~Hayato~~

Now time to call any of them to see if they could come!

-

Saki was going to give up. Or at least, that's what she told herself. She always thought that, but she never actually did give up.

Saki just didn't know who she was going to invite. More specifically, who else.

Koharu, Mei, and Mina were apparently going to go on a vacation to the United States during the week. Yuna had a business interview on that day, for she was busy as the CEO of the company. Midori said she needed to take care of the flower shop and couldn't go. Mai had just recently moved to the United States to be with her lover. Sakura had changed her phone number and Saki could not find her social media.

"Come on, Saki, let's go see Taro!" Yui yelled out from the other room. Saki sighed and got up. It was their tradition to go see Taro at least twice a week during their night shift. They were always grateful when the two of them showed up so they had someone to talk to. The night shift was always slow and...

Wait.

Saki could invite Taro!

-

Taro's eyes darted towards the door whenever the door opened, but it wasn't Saki or Yui. It was just customers that looked halfway dead from exhaustion, and usually your local college student studying for finals.

This time, the door opened to show Rin. He was here often, and came to not order, but to flirt with them. It was getting pretty annoying, especially when he was holding up the line behind him trying to flirt with Taro. Taro wanted to punch him but they were pretty weak and they'd probably get sued for harming a customer.

"Taro-kohai~!"

Taro bit down on their lip. They were tired of this guy's nonsense, and just because Rin was older by seven months, did not mean he earned the right to call them his kohai.

"Taro-kohai, you're my kohaiiii... but I'm the one trying to get you to notice meeee...."

Taro's breath hitched. Rin was drunk. Drunk off his ass. That didn't seem good, because his perceptions would be disorted and... Rin might accidentially do something.

"Kohai... notice me...!"

Rin was staggering around and Taro winced.

It was going to be a long night, Taro mused as they dragged Rin to the table in the corner to (hopefully) sleep and (hopefully) not bother Taro.

-

Taro relaxed as they saw that the next people that walked in was Yui and Saki.

"Yui, Saki!" Taro breathed out in relief. "You're here. Rin's drunk and flirty."

Yui rolled her eyes, glaring at the drunk man making remarks that no one could understand. The both of them knew that Rin liked Taro a lot, and would even bother Taro endlessly. Saki suggested a restraining order once, but Taro thought that was too hard on Rin.

"I keep telling you to get some sort of restraining order." Saki sighed as she took out her phone and started to take pictures of the drunk Rin. 

Before Taro could respond, Yui grimaced. "You know Taro's too nice for that."

"Why are you even taking pictures of him?" Taro sighed. Saki was always coming up with ideas that no sane person would ever come up with. Taro wasn't sure if that was good or bad, seeing that sometimes her ideas were great but sometimes they would be a total disaster.

"Blackmail, of course. If I threaten him with this, he'll surely stay away."

Yui snatched Saki's phone and Saki whined in protest.

"I'll show you blackmail," Yui exclaimed as she walked slowly towards Rin as she starts recording a video.

Saki turned towards Taro. "Are you free on February 25th?"

"We're not going on a date."

Saki laughed. "Oh, I just wanted to know if you are because I wanted to go see a show with someone." Saki knew Taro must have gotten the wrong idea, because Rin must always be asking them on dates. Taro was never interested. They only had a lone tattoo on their ankle: their own. They never had another, for they've never fallen in love. Saki and Yui, on the other hand, both have several.

"A show?" Taro was interested now, Saki noted.

"Yeah. Kokona's show?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

Taro's expression gave away that they were a massive fan of Kokona. Taro was so excited and Saki giggled.

"I'll definitely go! I didn't use my free day this month, so I'll use it for that day!"

"Great! I'll give you a ride there, then!"

There was a crash and both Taro and Saki turned towards the mess. Yui was standing there triumphantly as Rin was rolling on the floor in pain. It seemed that Rin had tried to get up but tripped over something and fell on to the floor. Saki shook her head and sighed at Yui's sadism while Taro had absolutely no clue what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late
> 
> i was totally into my oneshots cause i got writer's block
> 
> anyway i'm back

"If I come back and I find that the only thing you've eaten is cereal, I'm going to be so angry at you." Yui sighed as she stood by the door with her suitcase.

Saki shrugged. She knew that she was lazy and all, and knew she probably would eat cereal and instant ramen all day.

"I'll try to get some healthy foods inside of my stomach. Now go, before you get stuck in traffic."

Yui hugged Saki one last time and whispered out a "I'll miss you." Saki watched as Yui walked outside with her suitcase. Saki knew she would be back in a week, but Saki already missed her. Saki sighed, imagining Yui coming back from her trip to Oka's house as a copy of Oka. Yui would just walk around aimlessly and start being depressed.

How horrifying (no offense to Oka, Saki thinks, because Oka is pretty amazing).

Saki shivered. It wasn't even cold, but memories suddenly hit her when she remembered the way Yui hugged her. She couldn't help but to think of the old days when both of them were in love. They had to say goodbye and their hugs were always lingering even hours after the other had gone. The five-hour Skype calls meant so much to her and she supposed what they used to have was gone.

Saki was sitting in her room now - when did she even get here? - and was looking at a tattoo on her leg. It was a pixel heart with loose flower petals surrounding it. It was her own tattoo.

Whenever anyone fell in love with someone, the tattoo of the person they fell in love with would appear on their skin. The person's tattoo was on their ankle, and everyone else's would appear randomly on their body. Saki sighed, and remembered the several tattoos that she had.

She found Hayato's tattoo first, on the left side of her stomach, below her ribs. Her first crush was on Hayato, and honestly, she didn't even know. Her mind reminded her that she was a lover, and she supposed that love was something that just came. His tattoo was a bamboo shoot surrounded by circles, which had started to fade away. It would stay like that, a faded memory for the rest of her life.

Kuu's was next, and she winced. Kuu was her first girl crush. The square with a blank face in it seemed to mock her, reminding her that she had fallen in love with a girl who would never love her back. Saki knew every single way in which to contact her, but never bothered. Kuu would never talk to her, no matter how much Saki wanted to. Kuu would never love anyone, and Saki knew that very well.

Then it came into view. The dark circle with fairy wings. 

Yui...

Yui was the first crush she had that liked her back. Saki was just a fan of Yui, but somehow, they became so much more. Their love was so short, but their love felt like forever. Every secret touch was magic and every stolen kiss was magical. But, perhaps, they weren't destined to love each other.

And for the first time in a very long time, Saki felt the darkness looming over her.

-

The doorbell had rung twice before Saki got up from the couch. Saki yelled out that she was going already, and switched off the televsion which was showing another cliche romance show. Saki flung open the door wildly to see Taro at the door. They were smiling sheepishly at Saki's appearance, frizzy hair in a messy ponytail along with a set of pajamas. Saki huffed, glaring at Taro, as if daring them to tease her about it.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Taro snorted. 

Saki groaned. "Did you have to come in this early? You're four hours early; I told you I'd pick you up at the shop in three hours."

"Yeah, as if. I don't know about you, but I'd like to go to a show and have at least decent seats."

"Shut up."

-

Saki looked at the mirror before her. She looked at the black dress she had on and twirled around just for the fun of it.

"Come on now, you look fine." Taro poked their head in. "Are you ready? It's almost time."

"Hey, Taro, come on in." Saki said without a glance at Taro, even appearing to ignore their words. Taro walked in calmly and Saki turned towards them.

"Taro, do you think this makes me look like a..." Saki dragged off before she flipped her hair and did a very non-elegant pose. "... a dyke?"

Taro rolled their eyes. Saki was referring to them in high school, when occasionally the bullies would ask her if she was a dyke. Of course, they didn't bother her that much considering what Taro had done to the bullies when they were teasing Budo. But of course, Saki would sometimes hear a few nasty words whispered in the halls, but for the most part, she was respected.

"A dyke doesn't have a 'default appearance'." Taro stated blandly.

Saki rolled her eyes and went towards the door to leave.

"But hey, you look like your average Japanese woman, so..."

-

"Tickets?" Saki yelled-whispered to Taro, as they were approaching the head of the line. Taro fumbled with their pockets, gaining stares from strangers who only wanted to go see Kokona. Taro pulled their hands out sheepishly. 

"I, uh, left it on the counter..." Taro squeaked.

Saki was frustrated. Before she could let out a single word, Taro patted her back and showed her the tickets they had hidden in his hand. "I was kidding."

"Taro...!" Saki growled, as Taro chuckled, giving the tickets to the lady at the desk.

-

"What kind of show is this again?" Taro asked out loud, over the conversations of the people also inside the showing area. Saki scratched her head and shrugged.

"It's kind of a various thing I suppose. I think there's singing, dancing, and acting. I'm not completely sure." Saki breathed in and breathed out. This day had finally come, and Saki was as ready as she could ever be.

The doors had opened.

-

Frantic stage tech members rushed around to get the stage ready, and a purple-haired girl was ready to get on stage and do what she did best: entertain the people that love her.

"Haruka, on stage in three minutes!" This was going to be a night to remember.

The doors had opened.

-

Saki and Taro sat side by side in the front. It turned out that there was a V.I.P. reserved area anyway, so even if they had gotten there late they would still have that area. Saki, however, forgot about the small detail about how Taro showed up a few hours earlier, and was eagerly awaiting to see Kokona with her own two eyes. Taro chuckled and waited to see Kokona Haruka.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." A soft voice announced, her voice unwavering from determination.

"Are you ready..." The voice faded out. There were scattered gasps throughout the audience as a woman appeared from the center of the stage, risen up from the groud. She was holding a microphone to her face, and she flipped her drill-shaped hair behind her. She twirled in a white lacy dress and in her other hand threw sparkles into the air.

"... to have some fun?" The girl drawled out as the crowd grew wild.

-

Saki was entranced by her idol. She was the only thing she could see, her white dress shining as bright as a star. But even brighter were her eyes that were a deep blue, eyes that she had never seen before. Kokona's purple contacts were pretty, but it wasn't as beautiful as the natural blue that her eyes were. Saki couldn't take her eyes off her, no matter how hard she tried.

-

As everyone filed out of the theater-like place, Taro was pulling Saki. Saki was still dazed out, almost like she was hypotized. Taro sighed and wondered if they could carry Saki away.

-

Saki found that she was sitting in a chair - a super comfortable chair. Taro was sitting across from her, reading some sort of magazine. The magazine must not suit their taste, as they were looking at the pages with disgust.

Saki relaxed and felt how comfy the chair was. It was a small waiting room, with a couple of chairs, a television, and a stack of magazines. She looked at the television airing the latest news, and stood up. Taro glanced up, and flung away the magazine. 

"Saki! You're awake!" Their smile stretched across their face and Saki sighed and stretched.

"What happened? I remember watching Kokona and then here I am."

Taro sighed. "Of course you don't remember." Taro huffed and paced back and forth. "You were really dazed out. You were totally smitten with Kokona-"

"Hey!"

"-and you were in a period of shock. No matter what I did, I couldn't snap you out of it. When the guides came around to escort us to the waiting room, they had to help me carry you because I couldn't do it alone."

Saki sighed. She knew. She saw Kokona, and her oh so entrancing eyes. It wasn't her fault she had to be so damn pretty! Saki already had a sort of celebrity crush on Kokona, but that didn't mean anything, right?! Saki just liked Kokona's... aesthetic. That's right. Kokona's aesthetic was beautiful. 

"We're waiting for Kokona now. It's only been about thirty minutes since the show ended."

Saki sat down and waited. She sat down in silence but her heart was beating knowing that she would meet her idol soon. She couldn't wait, and although she was looking up at the television, she was squealing inside. She couldn't wait.

-

"The guests are here, are they not?"

A voice. Saki stood up immediately and looked towards the door in hope. Was it her? The one that she had thought about? The one that stayed in her mind for years? The one that was perfect beyond comprehension?

"Yes, of course, miss."

Another voice. Saki heard the male's voice and hummed. This was it. It was her.

Kokona Haruka...

"Don't be so formal with me, Alex. We're fine. Now, run along."

"Yes, miss."

"Alex... did you not listen to what I said? What a dork."

Taro slowly stood up, hearing the conversation as well. The footsteps walked in their directions and grew louder as the person grew clearer.

"Are there only two? What a pity. Thought there'd be more than that" The girl continued on. "Hello? Are these the people who bought the V.I.P. tickets under ... Yui Rio?"

Saki opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Taro, standing next to her, rolled their eyes and patted Saki's back.

"Yes."

The door opened to reveal a girl with drill hair, who was looking at the paper in her hands. She was wearing a small pale blue dress. She looked like a simple girl, but she was so much more beautiful than from a distance.

"So, you guys are Yui Rio and Saki Miyu?" The girl looked up.

"This girl is Saki, but I'm Taro Yamada." Taro spoke up.

Taro looked sideways at Saki with a worrying glance. Saki was just staring in front of her at the girl.

Kokona...

"Haha... okay... nice to meet you both! As you probably know, my name is Kokona Haruka, and today, we're going to hang out, I guess!" Kokona walked towards them, but she fell forward, tripping on something. Kokona caught herself last minute and quickly stood up. She patted down her dress and laughed awkwardly.

'Fuck...' Saki thought. 'If I thought I wasn't gay before, I certainly am now.'

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> *Ages are how old they are at the beginning of the story: January 16*  
> -Saki - 26 - January 17  
> -Yui - 24 - November 4  
> -Ayano - 25 - June 30  
> -Oka - 26 - Feburary 27  
> -Shin - 24 - October 10  
> -Osana - 25 - July 21  
> -Budo - 26 - December 5  
> -Taro - 26 - September 20  
> -Kokona - 28 - April 4  
> -Musume - 25 - January 12
> 
> *pronouns listed in order of preference*
> 
> -Saki - Gynesexual cisgender girl - she/her  
> -Yui - Pansexual genderfluid - she/her or they/them  
> -Ayano - Asexual gyneromantic demigirl - she/her  
> -Oka - Asexual skolioromantic/ceteroromantic cisgender girl - she/her  
> -Shin - Demisexual androromantic genderfluid transgender boy - he/him  
> -Osana - Demisexual bigender - she/her or he/him  
> -Budo - Homosexual cisgender boy - he/him  
> -Taro - Asexual demi-gray-aromantic [or demi-panalterous] agender - they/them  
> -Kokona - Pansexual cisgender girl - she/her  
> -Musume - Gynesexual genderqueer demiboy - he/him or she/her


End file.
